


Framed Photographs

by onesickmind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Beating, Bondage, Captor/Captive, Cecil is the Bad Guy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesickmind/pseuds/onesickmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has only three things left: two captives and his memory of Carlos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed Photographs

 

"Hello, Night Vale. It's Claim Your Double Day again.

"Now, some of you may have missed the last Claim Your Double Day. That's all right-- they've been kept safe and sound in Desert Bluffs, or at least, as safe and sound as one CAN be in Desert Bluffs. And I must say, I strongly encourage participating. Not only is it the humane thing to do as our benefactor puts his sights on demolishing the town to erect a towering statue of himself, as someone who participated in last year's event, I can tell you the benefits are……………………

"………................. cathartic.”

"And now, a word from our sponsor."

Cecil drummed his fingers on the black screen of his phone, the one he had stopped texting on long ago. The one containing a string of hundreds of texts, all from him, to a certain contact named "Carlos.” A string of texts that began after Carlos sent the text, "I'm about to investigate that cavern that keeps appearing in the desert, I'll let you know as soon as I get out," and then never again replied.

Last year, he had texted, "I claimed your double for you." 

His brain was not capable of processing that list of texts or much of anything else anymore. He certainly could no longer contemplate who the man was he brought home one year ago.

***

Carlos was waiting for him when he got home, of course. Carlos always waited for him. Carlos was eager for him. Carlos loved him.

Curled up on his bed, shivering because Cecil had forgotten to cover him last time, he of course was delighted to hear his lover return from work. His wrists pulled against their rope and he flushed as Cecil entered the room.

"Carlos," Cecil greeted gently as he sat on the bed beside him. He ran a hand down his smooth, familiar skin. Carlos trembled in excitement. 

"I missed you so much. You don't know what it means to me to see you here every day, alive and well and waiting for me."

He stroked Carlos' face, but was interrupted by the blindfold and gag. He needed to see Carlos' face today, badly. A voice totally detached from the rest of Cecil's mind warned,

"Be good."

He undid the gag; Carlos said nothing to make him angry. Cecil's heart pounded as he removed the blindfold, though he could not think of why. He tensed as Carlos' face was freed. Carlos squeezed his eyes shut tight, and for some reason, that relaxed him a bit. 

"I need you," Cecil murmured, and kissed Carlos' temple. Placed a firm hand on his hip. 

"I need you, too," Carlos replied tightly. Cecil got anxious and tense as he studied his features, deeply terrified as he stroked his face near his eyes that they would open, but Carlos kept them securely closed. 

Carlos said softly, "I love you, Cecil. Let's do everything you want. I won't make you angry. I love you."

And Cecil did. He did everything he wanted with Carlos, throwing his clothes off the side of the bed in abandon, until his boyfriend lay exhausted and softly groaning beneath him, filled and covered with Cecil's desire.

"Carlos, I love you so much," Cecil groaned in his ear as he lay spent on top of him.

"Cecil, I desire nothing but you," Carlos replied. "You are beautiful and sexy. I can't get enough of you."

"Hmmmm…" Cecil licked his ear.

"Please, Cecil," Carlos said with a hitch in his voice. His eyes squeezed so tightly shut. "Can I see your double?"

The lick turned into a low growl.

"Because I love you so much, Cecil," Carlos said, panting like he was balancing on a wire. "I can't get enough of you. You know that. You know how sexy it is for me to see you twice."

Cecil fisted Carlos' hair, and his breath shortened to frightened little gasps. A tear squeezed from the corner of his eye, but he continued, "Come on. It'll be sexy. You've got me so turned on right now. After all, didn't you bring him home just for me? So we can have a sex toy together? Because you love me?"

"Yessss," Cecil finally sighed, and he felt Carlos go a little less stiff beneath him. Felt that gentle sexy tremble return. "I keep him here because you love me. You want two of me."

"Yes. I love you so much."

"Okay. I'll get him for you."

**

The abomination had to be kept under lock and key. To keep him from escaping. To keep him from rampaging. To keep his hands from strangling Cecil's neck.

As Cecil paused outside the storage unit with the key, preparing himself in case the thing had broken the chains and was waiting with sharp teeth to attack, he heard the raspy prayer:

“Smiling God who has cursed this unworthy applicant with the absence of his light, please return your sunshine to my face. I promise all my profits and productivity unto your greatness. If I am unqualified to earn your favor, please at least let your light and your blessing fall again upon Pablo, that he may be safe, and freed from--”

The sound of Strexcorp's religion made Cecil's stomach twist. "Abomination!" he shouted through the door, already incensed and ready to punish the thing on the other side.

"Smilinggodstaybymyside," came a rushed conclusion, and then there was silence. Listening for evidence of a monster shifting to attack, Cecil only heard a sniffle.

He opened the door and was knocked back not by an attack, but by the stench. 

If Kevin had not been speaking just moments ago, his first thought would have been that he had finally missed too many days of feeding him and he had died. But there Kevin was, breathing and shivering inside the painted circle that told Cecil how close he could safely get. Four chains tethered his limbs. A metal collar was connected by a chain to the floor, two feet too short for the double to stand up. The chains were thick and heavy, but Cecil would never let down his guard.

Kevin normally crouched in readiness to pounce when Cecil entered, but today he just lay on the floor and moved only his obsidian eyes. 

Cecil finally noticed the source of the smell-- of the reek that went beyond the year's worth of excrement and a seldom-washed prisoner-- the smell of decaying flesh was the meal he had placed out of Kevin's reach last time as punishment.

He couldn't even remember what Kevin had done to make him angry. Kevin loved to make him angry. Kevin loved to torment him.

The only reason he kept that abomination around was because-- because--

Cecil shouted and snatched the crowbar from the floor. He hit Kevin only five times, though, before his arm got tired and he forgot what he was punishing him for anyway. He just remembered he'd done something to make him angry. 

The crowbar fell from his hand with a clatter. The beast on the floor sniffled, “Oh Smiling God, please...”

"I told you to stop it with that damned praying," Cecil started.

"I'm sorry," Kevin whimpered. "Please forgive me."

"Whatever. Carlos wants you. And I guess you should come out anyway. It's Claim Your Double Day again. We should set a good example for the town."

"Smiling God--"

"WHAT WAS THAT."

"I wasn't praying!" Kevin yelped, trying futilely to shield himself. "It's just an expression! I-- please!"

Cecil's hand again found the crowbar, and the crowbar found Kevin's scarred side. The feral snarls and screams that Kevin had once emitted at his beatings had nowadays become nothing more than low grunts.

"Abomination," Cecil snarled. "Everything Strex has done to us, in your twisted parody of my own face." He let the crowbar drop again. "I'd slit your throat if Carlos didn't want you alive."

"Is--" Kevin started, then gasped a few times rapidly and stopped. He gulped and said carefully, "Is Carlos doing well?"

"Of course he is," Cecil replied. "He wants to play with you today."

"I'll behave," Kevin said.

"You're awfully cooperative," Cecil said suspiciously.

"I just-- I just-- I just--" Kevin said, staring wildly into Cecil's face, black eyes darting across the features of his expression. "I'd do anything for some food and water, you know that. I'm afraid that you'll beat me. So of course if you want me to see your Carlos, I'm so hungry, I'll do what you want, just for a little food."

"Hmmph. Feral thing. You'll do anything if I give you a treat."

"Yes. I will. Even be gentle with Carlos. You know you can control me like that. Please. I'll do anything, just don't let me starve. I'm thirsty, Cecil. I'll be perfect with Carlos if you just promise me a little water."

"You'd better not attack him," Cecil warned.

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay. You be good, and I'll even give you a piece of meat."

***

They were quiet on the drive home. Kevin sat submissively with his hands folded in his lap, leaning against the glass window, watching the world go by.

“Kevin,” Cecil said in a rare moment of compassion.

“Yes, Cecil.”

“I'm sorry your lover died.”

Kevin shivered against the window and whispered, “It's all right. When I see Carlos, it's like he's alive again.”

***

Carlos shifted eagerly at the sound of his lover and his lover's double. He pushed himself up as far as his bound hands allowed. But he did not open his eyes. Cecil tried very hard not to think about that.

“Cecil,” he said, “Did you bring him?”

“Of course I did, my perfect Carlos.”

“Mmm. I love you so much. Make him kiss me.”

“Please Cecil,” Kevin begged, “I'll do anything, just please feed me, please.”

“All right.” Cecil fisted Kevin's hair and showed him his teeth. “Do one thing different from what I tell you, and I'll beat you unconscious and let you starve.”

“I don't want that to happen again. Please. I'll be good. I promise.”

“Kiss him,” Cecil ordered. He shoved Kevin towards the bed; Kevin fell against it, but quickly pulled himself onto the mattress and crawled to Carlos' side.

“P-- Carlos,” Kevin whimpered. He leaned down and gave the bound man a tender kiss on the lips.

“Kevin,” Carlos sighed. “Haven't you learned anything? Snuggle up to me close. You're supposed to be my sex toy tonight.”

Kevin laid against Carlos. Carlos burrowed his face in his shoulder with a sob.

“You're so thin...”

“Shhh, shhh...” He carded Carlos' hair.

Carlos nuzzled Kevin's bare wrist. “Kevin...?”

“I'm too weak,” Kevin whispered. They both shook.

“Cecil told you to kiss me.”

“Yes, Carlos.” Kevin embraced him gently and kissed first the eyes that never opened, then his cheek, then finally his lips, and they both sobbed.

“Cecil told you to do whatever I want.”

“Yes, Carlos.”

“I want Cecil's double to be perfect to me. The way Cecil is perfect to me.”

“Yes, Carlos.”

“I want Cecil twice.”

“Yes, Carlos.”

“Pretend that you're Cecil.”

“Yes, Carlos. I'm Cecil.”

“Cecil loves me.”

“I am Cecil, Carlos.” Kevin paused. He again pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who comments gets a free haiku about spiders!


End file.
